O ultimo abraço
by Isa Savinon
Summary: Yukari vai ter a oportunidade de ver a pessoa que já tinha amado tanto, qual será sua reação?Desistirá de tudo por ele?Leiam!Minha primeira fic de Parakiss, desculpem o resuminho tosco XD
1. Chapter 1

O último abraço

Capitulo 1 – Lembranças

Yukari e Hiro estavam a caminho de uma peça de comédia na Broadway, Yukari mantinha seu olhar fixo na estrada, Hiro estava ficando perturbado com aquele silêncio.

-Yukari aconteceu alguma coisa? – Questionou carinhosamente Hiro.

Ela apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Você está muito calada, não falou nenhuma palavra desde que entramos no carro. – Insistiu Hiro.

-Desculpe, hoje estou meio distraída... – Yukari falou num tom triste.

-Alegre-se meu amor, vamos ver uma peça que dizem ser muito boa!

Yukari não mencionou nenhuma palavra, estava com medo de ver o homem que já tinha amado tanto.

-Chegamos Yukari! – Hiro falou, assim que estacionou o luxuoso carro.

Hiro saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para Yukari, a mesma saiu e tudo que via eram lindas mulheres acompanhadas de homens muito bem trajados.

Yukari acompanhada por seu esposo foi até a porta do grande teatro, ela sentiu um arrepio ao olhar para trás e ver distante Isabella, sentiu vontade de ir até ela, matar as saudades, mas estava muito distante e Hiro já estava chamando-a para entrar no teatro.

Sentou-se do lado de Hiro, em poltronas na primeira fileira, o teatro pouco a pouco ia ficando cada vez mais cheio.

-Deve ser uma ótima peça para o teatro estar tão cheio não é mesmo querida? – Hiro perguntou.

Yukari estava distante em seus pensamenteos, sem sequer ouvir a voz de seu marido, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Hiro tocou delicadamente sua face, assustada, olhou para os olhos meigos de Hiro.

-Desculpe... O que dizia?

-Hoje você está estranha Yukari, está com algum problema?

-Me perdoe Hiro, não é nada!A peça já vai começar!- Yukari olhou para o palco fixamente tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos a qualquer custo.

A peça iniciou e a cada atriz e ator que entrava, Yukari só conseguia observar o figurino,a cada detalhe lembrava de cada momento que já havia passado com ele, sua lágrimas estavam sem controle não conseguia para de chorar, queria vê-lo novamente.

Ao termino da peça entrou um homem de cabelos azuis acompanhado por uma ´mulher de maquiagem extremamente forte no palco.

-Olá, sou George Koizumi e essa é minha companheira de trabalho Isabella, somos os responsáveis pelo figurino da peça, muito obrigado. – George e Isabella saíram do palco sendo muito aplaudidos pelo excelente trabalho.

Yukari estava em estado de choque, não acreditava que tinha visto George novamente, saiu do transe quando Hiro a chamou.

-Oh! – Yukari olhou assustada para Hiro.

-Yukari você estava chorando? – Hiro ficou preocupado em ver sua amada com lágrimas no rosto.

-Não, não estou chorando!Foi apenas uma poeirinha que caiu dentro do meu olho!(Aquela velha desculpa da poeirinha XD) – Falou enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.

-Entendo... Yukari me disseram que vai ter uma festa comemorando o sucesso da peça e fomos convidados, agora vamos embora. – Hiro pegou a mão de Yukari, indo em direção da saída do teatro.

-Eu o vi, ele continua lindo como nos velhos tempos, Isabella não mudou nada, quando terei a oportunidade de vê-los novamente? – Yukari pensava.

Continua...

Pessoal espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic de Paradise kiss, e por favor apertem nesse botãozinho aqui embaixo para mandar reviews, muitos beijos e obrigado por lerem.


	2. Chapter 2

O último abraço

Capítulo 2 – A festa

Na manhã seguinte Yukari acordou com uma linda bandeja com seu café da manhã, feito por hiro.

-Bom dia! – Disse Hiro docemente dando um selinho nela.

-Bom dia Hiro!Não pre... – Hiro interrompeu suas palavras.

-Esqueci isso querida. – Hiro mostrou uma linda rosa branca.

-Muito obrigada, você é muito gentil. – Disse, pegando docemente a rosa.

-Yukari, hoje tem a festa daquela peça que fomos ontem, nós vamos?

Yukari hesitou por um momento, não sabia o que responder.

-Hiro...Você quer ir? – Disse, tomando um pouco de chá.

-Eu acho que seria divertido, já que não temos outros planos, mas se você não quiser tudo bem. – Sorriu gentilmente.

-Então...Iremos... – Disse pensativa.

Após o delicioso café, Yukari e Hiro foram dar um passeio num parque próximo do hotel onde se acomodaram.

-Estou muito feliz, que estamos aqui juntos... – Disse Hiro segurando a mão de sua amada.

-T-Também estou Hiro. – Yukari queria aproveitar mais seu passeio com seu marido, mas desede a noite passada, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, anão ser em George.

Eram 8 horas da noite, Yukari e Hiro já estavam a caminho do local da festa, Yukari estava ansiosa para ver Isabella, mas também estava com medo de sua reação quando olhasse naqueles olhos azuis penetrantes de George.

Chegando no local, Hiro pegou na mão de Yukari cordialmente, indo na direção de uma maravilhosa porta dourada, enfeitada com lindas flores vermelhas.

-Vamos entrar querida?

-Sim, Hiro...

Ao passar por aquela porta, Yukari sentiu um frio na barriga, estava morrendo de medo de numa ação louca, acabasse com toda a vida que já havia construído.

-Boa Noite, bem vindos! – Uma ´´mulher de maquiagem bem forte cumprimentou Hiro e Yukari.

-I-I-Isabella? – Yukari super nervosa ao ver Isabella, queria ter absoluta certeza, de que ela era a mesma dos velhos tempos.

-Caroline, é você? – Isabela abriu um sorriso vendo sua querida Caroline.

-Sou eu sim Isabella!! – Yukari não conseguia conter as lágrimas, dando um forte abraço em sua velha amiga.

-Vocês já se conhecem? – Hiro perguntou intrigado.

-Sim Hiro, ela é uma velha amiga minha. – Yukari disse enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas.

-Quanto tempo Caroline, me conte as novidades!

Hiro percebendo que aquela conversa não era de seu interesse, saiu para tomar alguma coisa enquanto elas conversavam.

-Eu segui com minha carreira de modelo e me casei.

-Eu sei muito bem que você cresceu como modelo, seu sucesso é internacional, eu e George estamos muito orgulhosos de você.

-G-G-George... – Yukari ao ouvir esse nome sendo pronunciado pelo boca de Isabella se lembrou que ele estava em algum canto daquele amplo salão, podia já ter visto ela, queria poder vê-lo, nem que fosse pela última vez.

-É...George disse quando a viu na capa da revista Madelly(Inversão minha essa revista XD), que aquilo era a prova de que você não era a mesma modelo do Paradise Kiss, e que estava orgulhoso de sua musa ter chegado tão longe.

-Musa? – Yukari estava contente de saber que se sentiam orgulhosos dela.

-Quando estávamos vindos de navio, ele me disse que todo estilista precisa de uma musa, e ele te escolheu, pode se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma Carol, pois não é qualquer uma que George escolhe. – Isabella sorrio gentilmente.

-Fico feliz...Mas...Onde ele está?

-Oh!Desculpe-me, estava tão agradável a conversa que até esqueci de te levar até ele, avise seu marido, e eu te levo.

-Está bem! – Yukari não pedeu mais tempo, foi rápida avisar Hiro e voltou para acompanhar Isabella.

-Vamos? – Isabella disse gentilmente.

-S-Sim. – Yukari estava nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, pois iria encontrar a pessoa que lhe havia ensinado a gostar de si mesma e que lhe abriu a porta para o mundo que hoje ela mais gostava o mundo da moda.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, só vou avisar uma coisinha, o capitulo poderá atrasar um pouco para ser postado, pois eu vou entrar em seman de prova e vai ficar dificil conseguir tempo, então bjs

Tenie: Que bom que você gostou, espero que continue lendo, bjs


	3. Chapter 3

O último abraço

Capítulo 3 – O Encontro

Isabella levou Yukari para um espaço muito agradável do salão, onde tinha várias mesinhas decoradas com vasinhos simples com algumas flores, em uma das mesinhas no canto do agradável espaço, um lindo homem estava sentado degustando um delicioso vinho.

-Ali está ele! – Isabella disse para Yukari se aproximando do belo rapaz.

Yukari ao ver George sentado ali, tão perto de si, hesitou por um momento, mas apenas uma palavra saiu de sua boca.

-George... – Disse tocando levemente seu ombro esquerdo.

George reconhecendo aquela linda voz virou sua face, encontrando seus olhos juntos com os da bela dama.

- Yukari...Quanto tempo não é mesmo? – George pronunciou essas palavras acompanhadas daquele olhar conquistador e aquele sorriso encantador.

Yukari sentiu-se hipnotizada por aqueles olhos que um dia já havia explorado todo seu corpo, e não conseguia dizer nada, apenas o abraçou chorando intensamente. Isabella percebendo que estava sobrando ali saiu, indo cumprimentar os outros convidados que chegavam.

- Yukari não chore... Você só tem motivos para sorrir. – George disse docemente, dando um beijo na testa de Yukari.

-G-George, pensei que nunca mais te veria de novo, queria vê-lo pelo menos uma vez, antes de regressar à Tóquio com meu marido. – Yukari disse, afastando-se lentamente de George, recompondo-se.

-Com seu marido? – George sentiu um sentimento gelado percorrer todo seu corpo, para ele Yukari era sua e de mais ninguém, pensava que ela regressaria para seus braços depois de seu triunfo como modelo, pois esse foi seu propósito de ter lhe enviado um convite para a peça.

-Oh!Desculpe-me, com essa agitação, esqueci de lhe falar sobre meu casamento com Hiro, estou aqui de lua-de-mel. – Yukari disse com um semblante que misturava incerteza e orgulho.

-Então se casou com aquele seu colega de classe? Felicito-te minha querida musa. – George ao ver que Yukari havia mudado muito, que não era mais a adolescente que não conseguia achar seu próprio caminho, e que queria largar seu futuro, por uma paixão.

-Obrigada... E saiba que apesar de estar casada, ter uma família, eu nunca vou esquecer a pessoa que me ensinou a gostar de mim mesma, e de abrir a porta para meu futuro... George você vai sempre estar na minha memória, não importa onde estivermos e do que aconteça. – Yukari disse às coisas que estavam lhe sufocando desde que havia visto ele naquele palco do teatro, ela agora tinha se dado conta que o que sentia por George não era o mesmo sentimento de anos atrás, e agora sim, parecia mais uma admiração, um amor que não era louco nem tão pouco insano, era puro, limpo e que não iria estragar sua vida com Hiro.

-Sabe Yukari, eu pensava que você não tinha mudado nada, pensava que você ainda largaria tudo por amor, mas vejo que você mudou e muito, agora te amo muito mais, e fico feliz que tudo esteja caminhando como você deseja, sei que depois daqui não nos veremos nunca mais, porque você irá voltar para Tóquio tocar sua carreira, mas posso te dar uma última lembrança? – George não estava decepcionado, nem com ciúmes, estava se sentindo muito feliz, pois sabia que agora poderia seguir sua carreira em Londres tranqüilo, porque sabia que o brilho de sua número 1 não seria apagado tão cedo.

-Pode. – Yukari já sabia o que era e apenas fechou os olhos e pronunciou essa única palavra.

-George pegou delicadamente o rosto de Yukari, passou muito próximo de sua boca, mas não chegou a toca-la e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, Yukari ao sentir os lábios de George em sua face, apenas sorriu.

-Você sempre será a pessoa que mais admiro senhor George Koizumi... – Yukari o abraçou pela última vez em sua vida e partiu com Hiro, deixando guardado em sua memória numa caixinha dourada, o rosto e as palavras do homem que tanto significou em sua vida.

No caminho para casa, um último nome ressoou em sua cabeça, antes de dar continuação a sua vida.

-´´George Koizumi... `` - Yukari ao pensar nesse nome, sorriu e partiu para a continuação de uma longa e feliz vida ao lado de Hiro.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

O último abraço

Capítulo final – O Futuro

Isabella foi ao encontro de George, esperando alguma novidade.

-E então George? – Isabella perguntou calmamente sentando-se.

-Yukari partiu... – George apenas pronunciou isso tomando um gole de vinho.

-Isso eu sei, mas como foi à conversa? – Isabella insistiu.

-Estou orgulhoso dela, é uma grande mulher, é forte, determinada, Arashi olhou para a garota certa para ser nossa modela do Paradise Kiss, pois aquele foi o primeiro passo para ela se tornar a minha musa. Diferente do que eu pensava, ela não veio aqui para ficar comigo para sempre e largar sua carreira por amor, ela veio aqui para dar nosso último abraço, pois agora está muito bem, só precisava se despedir de nós para continuar sua vida tranqüila. – George disse tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto.

-Então devemos ficar felizes pela Caroline não é mesmo?

-Concerteza, ela merece um brinde! – George disse isso levantando sua taça.

-Então vamos brindar! – Isabella também levantou a taça.

Quando as taças se tocaram deram uma gargalhada juntos, mostrando sua felicidade.

O futuro não é sorteado, é apenas um quebra-cabeça, que juntando todas as peças e encaixando-as nos seus devidos lugares, o resultado apesar de tão inesperado que seja é sempre a melhor opção. George e Yukari seguiram caminhos totalmente distantes um do outro, cada qual realizando seus sonhos, mas em suas memórias existia a mesma caixinha de ouro, com todos os momentos que já haviam passado juntos.

Oi pessoal, enfim terminei de postar todos os capítulos da minha fic de Parakiss, não ficou muito grande, mas espero que tenham gostado, para os fãs de Parakiss que queriam um final de George e Yukari peço desculpa, mas por incrível que pareça eu também queria isso, mas infelizmente não deu para realizar na minha fic, apesar de que eu iria ficar com muita pena do ão acho que fiz um bom trabalho, beijos e por favor mandem reviews.


End file.
